like memories stalling in your head
by S.J Carter
Summary: Your life is nothing short of a story book romance. Only sometimes it isn't, because in your stories, the villain always wins. —-KlausElena (alternate 4x23)


_Le notes: _The soundtrack for this one is Coldplay's 'Us Against The World'. Written in second person, an idea that was indeed plaguing my mind because there's been a dire lack of Klena scenes in the TVD world recently. Oh, and to avoid confusion, the passage in Italics a few paragraphs down is a flashback.

_Summary: _Your life is nothing short of a story book romance. Only sometimes it isn't, because in your stories, the villain always wins. —KlausElena (alternate 4x23)

**.**

**. _ .**

**like memories stalling in your head**

**.**

**. _ .**

the tightrope that I'm walking just sways and ties  
the devil, as he's talking, with those angel's eyes

**.**

**/ / /**

At the fragile age of sixteen, it comes to your knowledge that reality and fiction bleed in and out of one another. As it turns out, writing used to be a tool which would aid you in escaping your terribly ordinary life. From your terribly ordinary parents (who got along great), to your strange younger brother (but let's face it, _everyone_ thinks their siblings are a bit odd), and the humdrum boyfriend you managed to get yourself entangled with.

There's a moment where you realize that your life will never be a best-selling novel (full of excitements and thrills). And right after, there is an accident which makes you regret the fact that you took it all for granted.

When a year passes and you are seventeen, you miss the boring and the comfortable life you used to lead. Now, you're somewhere between a romance book and a tragedy. You've started to let go of writing since it rekindles a person whom you are no longer familiar with. A girl who used to get lost in literature in order to feel a rush of adventure. And when Klaus comes to you, you realize that he is the antagonist your strange novel world depicted a long _long _time ago. At the moment, adventure is no longer a priority for you. You wish that the trip would end, because you have been running for so long, that you no longer remember how to stop.

At eighteen, you find that everything you wish for comes to life with an ironic additional twist. You're stuck between a rock and a hard place with the Salvatores constant imposition that you "choose" when you follow in to your parents footsteps and fall off Wickery Bridge. And now, here you are, running once again, as both brothers put aside their differences in order to give you a helping hand.

**.**

**/ / /**

It'd be brilliantly great to think that this vampire thing was all a phase. Because first there was Stefan and now there is Damon and later you are finding that dating a Salvatore could possibly be the only thing which you are known for. However, as your novel of a life continues to write itself, Damon becomes more and more important than you ever thought possible. As it turns out, he is your first encounter with the supernatural world. With the guilt of the feelings of the _could-have-beens _and the _should-have-dones,_ you find yourself endlessly drawn to him.

It's graduation day that brings it all in to perspective. You have picked a brother, you have bid the dead farewell and yet, there is still one more goodbye left unsaid. It's strange to think that the villain who put the pieces in motion would leave you behind without a word. It's such a bizarre thought that you find it completely unsurprising that Klaus, _The Klaus_, is standing at the Salvatore doorstep with nothing but a smile on his lips.

Since the moment you first met him, he was the only one who could make your heart beat like a drum. And though the sentiment does sound romantic, you of all people know that it is anything but. However, when Klaus leans in with definite certainty, grabbing your hand before you run to Damon, and looks you in the eyes, you find that you know nothing at all.

It takes you a small moment to come to the conclusion that he is indeed compelling you. Now the usual you would make yourself race and, you would fight this as much as you can. But this is Klaus, his grip on you has always been tight and firm, a little like he is afraid you will escape somewhere without his knowledge.

The compulsion has you under such a spell that you begin to notice that his ice blue eyes have a little green in them.

You curse yourself before you start thinking that they are indeed mesmerizing.

**.**

**/ / /**

"Why are you doing this?" Your curiosity has always been your downfall because it gave you the tendency to get yourself in quite the troubles. Still, you can't shake the feeling (and you speak your mind). You wear your emotions heavy on your sleeve and you can't help but wonder the motive behind this man's action.

"Because my dear doppelganger," his voice is as clear as day and still has the ability to shake you to your core. He enjoys that quite well, this you've known from the start. "I am leaving town."

You find the statement quite unbelievable. Because Klaus has been so present in your life that he has become a part of the new routine you've just grown accustomed to. Unable to ignore your cat-like tendencies, your mouth speaks the words your mind has been trying to suppress. "Leaving?" You say, with more emotion than your ever thought possible.

"Yes," he replies, releasing you from his grip. "I have some..._business_ to take care of in New Orleans." It's like he's telling you where he's going to be in case you'll ever want to see him. You roll your eyes at the simple thought. As if _you _would ever want to see _him_. "It's only fair that I give_ my_ girl a proper goodbye."

It is the oddest of things when it is not a feeling of relief that penetrates through you at his words. Somehow, the idea of not seeing Klaus for a long time has you afraid that your life might take a drastically different turn. And, as you've stated before, adventure is not really what you're looking for any longer. "Since when are _you _fair?" You ask him, as he chuckles at how you try to act unmoved by his revelation.

"Well, I guess that's why I made you remember." He's about to turn on his heel and walk out of your life once again. You're somehow feeling as though he will make his way back to you because he's done so before. Also, since your life is such a routine, you are sure that he will return here no matter what.

Then, just then, when you are about to brush off the memory he forced you to forget and forced you to remember, his lips are on yours and nothing makes sense any more.

**.**

**/ / /**

_The image Klaus gave you was short and vague. But you are not unsure as to why he made you forget it in the first place. Perhaps it was something about timing, or the fact that he could always use this knowledge against you in the future. It seems that you were at the young age of fifteen. Something has occurred, a surprising dispute between you and your parents. Something about a college party, one too many drinks, and an older boy is being brought to your attention like it's nothing any ordinary teenage girl wouldn't do. You argue back with flashes and remarks because this was supposed to be a vacation for the four of you and this is just your way of having fun. Being away from Mystic Falls had always brought out your 'wild side' so you didn't see a need to justify your behavior._

_As it turns out, you and they don't see eye to eye on this. Thus, you find yourself storming out of their cabin and it's really more something your little brother would do. It's immature and it's unwise, because you end up in the forest not too far from the campsite. As far as your parents are concerned, they've been pacing in a circle, trying to calm themselves down enough to speak to you in a rational tone._

_Ever since you were little, Jeremy had always been the younger one who got to break all the rules. While you, being older and handed more responsibilities, had to keep it together and never lose your cool. But now, it felt damn good to have flipped the tables and finally be able to lash out._

_However, it's the moment where a strange white flash appears before you that you once again, take for granted the normalcy that is Elena Gilbert. There is a man, with blood dripping down his mouth and shirt, running through the forest like it belonged to him and him only. At this point, you feel something that is all too familiar. A fear that shakes you to your core, makes your heart beat uncontrollably fast, and your eyes widen. He is blonde, blue eyed, and nothing short of a monster as he runs freely with a dead human in his arms. And yet, part of you is so envious because this creature leads a life you thought you never could._

_A life filled with thrills, liberty, and the excitement of the chase which you've only read about in books and novels._

**.**

**/ / /**

"I'll be back for you real soon _sweetheart_." Klaus tells you as the memory finally stops toying with your heart and his lips separate themselves from your own. It was indeed unfair that he made you recall the event. Because no matter how small, or how short it was, it became your first encounter with the supernatural world that is now in complete control of your life.

At the flip of the pages, you discover that the villain has just added yet another layer to your novel of a life. There's something that you keep desperately buried deep inside of you as you stare at him. He turns, walks forward towards his sleek black car, leaving you to watch him from behind.

It's as if, since the moment you set eyes on him, you've been running a marathon. And now suddenly, you have been forced to walk a tightrope. It's a realization you find yourself loathing like no other. To have this one stalled memory put back in motion again. Leaving you to ask yourself whether you should call it something like fate, or consider it a mere meaningless coincidence.

And then you fathom about every single event that has occurred to you, even the littlest ones. You figure that nothing in life can be coincidence because if they were, you wouldn't be a bloodsucking vampire. You'd be the ordinary human girl who hid behind books. You'd live the comfortable lifestyle you'd always had and you'd still be dating Matt, going to school, have both your parents, and Jeremy would still be a mess.

But now, you are someone else. Someone you sometimes fail to recognize in the mirror. It is not long after Klaus is gone that you realize that perhaps he had always been the only one to ever look at you the same way, no matter if you were a human, a vampire, or the heartless monster you became when you lost your humanity.

The ghost of a kiss still lingers strong on your lips as you slip back inside the house. Your life is a story and nothing but, and the writers just keep adding layers upon layers, refusing to stop. This is why you run, and this is why you scream.

Because no matter where you go, there are always whispers of a villain not straying too far from the damsel in distress.

And in the end, you find that there really is no escape for you.

**.**

**/ / /**

**End**

**/ / /**

**.**

_Le more notes: _this took place possibly before Elena shoved the cure down Katherine's throat so Klaus still thinks Elena's going to take it (the only plausible reason I could find as to why he would come to see her before leaving). Also, I know she probably would have remembered this since she turned, but for this story's sake, let's just say Klaus's compulsion is more powerful than Damon's (because Klaus is an original after all) and she could only remember it if he wanted her too.

Ah, and now, here we are again, where I offer you an invisible cake in exchange for a review!

_**-Xoxo Carter**_


End file.
